Polos opuestos
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Eran tan diferentes, distaban mucho en cualquier aspecto posible. Mientras ella luchaba contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, él se dedicaba a quitarle la luz que la guiaba. Era un balance.


—La luz es aquella que me guía —Dijo una joven mujer rubia, estaba sentada en el pasto disfrutando de una vista al horizonte, uno repleto de aguas claras que reflejaban en su superficie un cielo soleado.

—Interesante... —Dijo un hombre que cubría su rostro con un largo sombrero de paja. Su vestimenta era una larga túnica que cubría su cuerpo, incluso esta hacía lo mismo con sus zapatos marrones. Él se encontraba debajo de un árbol, dejaba que la sombra devorara su cuerpo.

—Hay un equilibrio... —Ella dirigió la esfera de luz a la posición del hombre que leía un libro de arte oscuro.

—No sé a qué te refieres... —Con sólo tocar la esfera, esta se tornó negra, un aura morada la rodeaba.

—Para que haya luz... —Se acercó gateando al sujeto, ahora ambos estaban debajo del árbol —Debe de existir oscuridad... —Ella también tocaba la esfera. El orbe se dividió, del extremo de la Bruja Blanca estaba oscuro, y del Brujo Negro estaba claro.

Los ojos color miel del brujo se dirigieron a las piedras preciosas negras de la chica de vestimenta blanca y roja.

La miraba con anhelo.

Sonreía aunque no se notara. Tanta era su maldad que un aura negra ocultaba su rostro, permitiéndole únicamente liberar un espacio para que pudiera ver, quizá un hechizo que él creó.

—Podría matarte con sólo decir unas palabras —Decía mientras su mano acariciaba las mejillas de su compañera.

—Podría devolverte la vida con sólo decir unas palabras... —Ella ejercía presión hacia su rostro con la mano de ése caballero. Gustaba del calor que emanaba y el olor de éste.

—Lo nuestro es imposible, adorable bruja —Entrelazaba los cabellos de la señorita con delicadeza entre sus dedos. —Yo atento contra la vida, la luz y todo aquello que represente lo bueno.

—Comprendo... siendo yo quien atenta contra la muerte, la oscuridad y aquello que represente todo lo malo... —

—Exactamente... somos seres opuestos en cualquier aspecto. Una joven pura y virgen como tú no debe relacionarse con alguien como yo —Apartaba la mano del rostro de ésta, se enfocaba ahora en su libro.

La Bruja Blanca dirigió la mirada a éste, habían dibujos gráficos de monstruos, criaturas y humanos haciéndose daño al mismo tiempo. A un lado habían palabras que ni ella entendía, se daba una idea con lo que veía.

La joven recargó su cabeza en los hombros de su compañero recargado en el árbol de pino.

—Desconocía que disfrutaras de ésta clase de lecturas e ilustraciones —Se reía mientras pasaba las páginas, mostrando más imágenes grotescas dentro del libro de cuero.

—¿Puedes enseñarme tu arte? —Preguntó, un brillo hipnótico se difuminó en sus ojos.

—No creo que deba... será perturbar tu mente y mancharla —

—¡Por favor! —Instintivamente se acercó a él al punto de que sus rostros estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia. Nuevamente ése característico calor la envolvió junto a ése maldito aroma. No entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así.

—Ah... con una condición —Un brazo suyo la envolvió, el otro se acercaba con lentitud y acariciaba a la joven. —Enséñame tu arte, ¿Es un trato justo? ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

—Hecho —Cerró el trato. Su hambre de conocimiento la motivaba a aprender. Nunca dañaría a otro ser vivo con esas lecciones, pues era representante de los latidos de un corazón.

Por eso asustaba a las criaturas que los acechaban en los bosques. Corrían horrorizados de tan sólo ver una gigante calavera.

Quizás no era tan buena si impartía terror... eso no hacía que sus enemigos se alejaran asustados...

Ellos aprendieron el significado de "miedo" gracias a ésta.

—Ésto me será útil... quiero ponerlo en práctica —Sacó una daga y rajó su brazo. La sangre brotaba, manchando el pasto.

—¡No! ¡No por favor, no! —Miraba atónita. Tapaba su boca con sus manos.

—¡Déjame! —Cerró los ojos y recitó unas palabras que la Bruja Blanca le dijo en las lecciones. En unos segundos la sangre dejaba de brotar, la piel se cosía, las paredes de la carne se cerraban y, no había herida alguna, ni costra ni marcas.

Ella mordía sus labios, salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Él se acercó contento pero una bofetada lo recibió.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! —Se sentía ofendida, herida. —¡El uso de las artes de la luz deben ser usadas con sabiduría! Con respeto... —

Él se sobaba la cara, dolía.

—Hemos matado tanto... herido tanto... no puedo soportar ver cómo éstos conocimientos fueron usados de éste modo... —Le dió la espalda, se alejó del árbol y regresó a la tienda de acampar.

Fue estúpido.

Por eso regresó con ella.

—¡Lo siento! En serio lo siento. Fue muy imprudente de mi parte. Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir —El brujo tomaba las manos de la chica y las aprisionaba contra las suyas.

—¿Sabes por qué soy ésto? —Le dirigió la mirada, sus ojos negros seguían brillosos, y un tanto rojos. —Para darle una oportunidad a todos aquellos que se les ha negado alguna.

Prosiguió, secando las lágrimas.

—Mucha gente muere envenenada... se desangra... o el propio destino decidió quitarles la vida de maneras crueles o... dejarlas heridas en cuerpo y alma—Apartaba sus manos de las del brujo —Tenías razón... somos seres distintos, estamos un mundo cruel, enfermo y triste... pero queda de nosotros darle un poco de luz...

Se sentía torpe.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para obtener tu perdón? —

—¡Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo como eso! —Pensó que se veía ridícula llorando. Aún así, sus sentimientos se hicieron presentes.

—Bien, no usaré tu arte de éste modo otra vez —

—Ha sido un día muy largo y mañana tenemos que partir y...

—Tranquila, descansa. Estaré en vela por si algo se te ofrece o alguien se acerca —La recostó en el suelo y la cubrió con una cobija azul.

—Tantas cosas encontradas dentro de alguien cuyo rostro es igual de oscuro que esta noche —Sonrió mientras sus párpados caían, sus cortinas se cerraban y trascendía a un mundo distinto.

Quedó sumido en el silencio.


End file.
